


Alliances

by afterandalasia



Category: Cinderella (1950), Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937)
Genre: Background Het, Community: disney_kink, Crossover Pairings, Drama & Romance, F/F, Femslash, Infidelity, Kings & Queens, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-13
Updated: 2011-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-21 15:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1555547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterandalasia/pseuds/afterandalasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It turns out that they have more in common with each other than with their husbands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alliances

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sakru909](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sakru909).



> From the wonderful [prompt](http://disney-kink.livejournal.com/361.html?thread=289189#t2142825) at Disney Kink.

She did not mean for it to happen. She is not used to being a Princess, was not expecting the man with whom she danced at a ball to be her saviour. But now she is Princess, and then Queen, and helps to rule a Kingdom and run a castle. But there are many things that she does not understand, and on these she defers quite naturally to her Prince, her husband.  
  
So it was when talk of an alliance with their neighbouring Kingdom, where she has never been and which she had never thought of before. That first summer they travelled there she was entranced with the forested beauty of the Kingdom, but also with the castle, and though she found its King unremarkable, its Queen was entrancing. Snow White, she called herself, and was sweet and delicate and though she had been born a Princess she also had not lived like one. And for the first time Cinderella finds herself with an equal, and they can speak of their pasts and sympathise and laugh in a way that, they realise, their husbands never can. And she is genuinely sad when they are forced to part, and her King looks utterly astonished when his wife embraces this other Queen, and does not qutie understand when she attempts to explain it to him.  
  
And the second summer they meet again, in Cinderella's Kingdom this time, and though Snow White is saddened by the lack of gardens to explore she will actually talk freely to the mice and animals, and that is something Cinderella has seen in no other. The Kings talk of this alliance at great length, and neither of them can quite understand when their Kingdoms have never been at war, but the men talk of war and peace and the women talk of everything, of past and future, of Kingdoms and towns and countries, of animals and flowers, and of the things that they have seen in the past year.  
  
By the end she realises, strangely, that she does not wish for Snow White to leave, but there is nothing that can be done -- now at least. Perhaps some day they can visit each other again, Snow White whispers as they slip from the ball, and Cinderella agrees and strokes the pale, cool cheek, and suddenly there is a moment.  
  
The next thing she knows, her fingers are tangled in that ebony hair, her fingers brush against that snow-white skin, and her lips are pressed against red lips, and this is a gasping, stolen moment. Then they break apart strangely, looking at each other with uncertain gazes, and Snow White slips her hand into Cinderella's and leads her away from the ballroom, and it dies not matter if their Kings notice, but they doubt that they will be missed anyway.  
  
Now Cinderella knows that she will hold that night in her memory, fumbling fingers and uncertain mouths, growing knowledge as they seek each other out, little touches and kisses and all the things that they have dreamt of but do not dare to ask for because they both know how lucky they are to have that which they do. And then they curled together afterwards, with gold and black twined upon the pillow and their fingers interlinked, and they hardly dare to speak knowing that until, unless, one of them can find some way to cross the borders of their Kingdoms again they must lie separately in their beds.  
  
"You know," Cinderella had said, softly, so uncertainly. "I do not know how long this peace treaty may take."  
  
"Of course," Snow White had replied, as her hand traced the line of Cinderella's hip, so wondering, and both knew in that moment that neither had held the body of another woman before. "And still, it must be... verified."  
  
"Yes. Alliances are such important things."


End file.
